Chuy Strong
Chuy Strong is half-demon in Midnight, Texas. He has lived with his husband for centuries and admonishes him, due to his fear of others finding out what he is, especially when he reveals his wings. They also have a pet dog named Rasta. Backstory Season One In Pilot, after the discovery of Aubrey Hamilton's body down by the river's side during, the annual fall picnic, Chuy and his husband, Joe, received a surprise visit from Sheriff Livingston at Strong Angel Tattoo, who was hoping that between the two of them, someone could shed some light on Aubrey and her murder. Chuy explained that she'd often come into the shop with a Pinterest board, stripper trendy was her aesthetic, he said. However, there was never much conversation to be had between the two of them because Aubrey didn't approve of Chuy and Joe's lifestyle. She also didn't like the fact that Chuy was Mexican, but this did not prevent her from coming to him regularly to get her nails done. The following night, Chuy and Joe joined the fellow Midnighters in the street as the Sheriff and Officer Tina Gomez had charged Bobo Winthrop with the murder of his fiancé, Aubrey Hamilton. As they tossed Bobo in the backseat, the Midnighters surrounded the car as Fiji Cavanaugh, the town witch, levitated the vehicle off the ground in an effort to prevent them from leaving. However, she eventually let them pass with Bobo in the back as anger was not the solution. In Bad Moon Rising, Chuy discovers a large white feather while doing the laundry. He confronts Joe, who was leaving the shop to take Manfred to the sheriff's station. Chuy questions why Joe would go flying while knowing the possible risk of exposure. With Aubrey's murder, and Manfred's arrival, Joe was worried about the end of everything they know and love. Chuy was clueless as to what this meant but Joe had to leave, so it was a subject that they would later address. That night, as promised, Joe elaborated on his earlier comment on the end of everything. Joe explained that evil was being drawn to Midnight, both human and supernatural, and what they were experiencing was only the beginning. The more that evil took hold, the more the veil frayed, until it completely breaks. Joe then pulls down the blanket cover a large painting, which depicted an evil and chaotic war between the good and the evil. Chuy wondered how he knew any of what he was explaining. Joe tells him that the same thing occurred a millennia ago, when the view tore. Chuy questioned if it was set in stone, if they were suppose to sit and wait for it to happen. According to Joe, there was a prophecy. An army would rise to battle the evil, and seal the veil forever. That army would be lead by a man that could bridge the living and the dead. Chuy instantly realized that the man Joe was referring to was Manfred. In Sexy Beast, Chuy, Joe, Manfred, Fiji, Creek, and Lemuel gathered together in the Midnighter's room following a near attack on Manfred by an unknown creature. Chuy sat back as Joe drew an illustration of the creature at Manfred's behest. He described the woman as having multiple rows of teeth with a gaping hellhole-like mouth. She was also eating her victims. Lemuel stated that the creature was a Succubus, an ancient supernatural hunter that feeds on men that have caused pain, leaving Chuy to wonder why she came after Manfred. After more than a century of avoiding Midnight, the Midnighters began to question why one would suddenly show up, behaving so recklessly. However, Chuy and Joe knew the answer to this but remained quiet. They shared a look, both knowing that it was a result of the fraying veil. The Succubus was dropping bodies, which would bring law enforcement back to Midnight. They needed to stop her before the situation got any worse. Chuy and Joe state that the only way to stop a Succubus was with Dragon's breath, at least according to medieval folklore and Wikipedia. Fiji then offered a possible solution considering they had no way of locating a dragon. At The Inquiring Mind, Fiji created an tincture, which was in essence, a potion that would negate the Succubus' glamour. Without her beauty, she wouldn't be able to seduce men. With the Succubus on the hunt for her next victim, the Midnighters concluded that she would be headed to a late night bar called The Cartoon Saloon, considering it was the best place to find all the town's men on a Thursday night. With the potion completed, they headed to the Saloon, each Midnighter with their very own squirt bottle of tincture, needing only to get a drop of the mixture if the Succubus' mouth. As he and Joe searched the back, Chuy made note of the recent supernatural attacks, first vampires, and now a Succubus. At least Joe didn't expose himself, Chuy said. But Joe admitted to doing just that. The vampires were going to kill them. Chuy told Joe that he couldn't continue to put himself at risk, then mentioning someone or someones, who could find them because of it. Joe assured him that no one was going to find them, and in that moment, they had a more pressing concern. Upon receiving a text from Creek, telling them that she found the Succubus outside, the Midnighters headed out into the parking lot, arriving just after she sprayed it with the tincture. They needed to get her out of site, so Lemuel picked her up and sped off to the nearby woods, where they Midnighters joined him soon thereafter. They watched as Gina turned from an attractive young blonde to a unsightly monster. After Lemuel knocks her into a tree, she hops back to her feet, then taking off into the night. However, they discovered that Connor had followed them into the woods, and was currently being hunted hunted down. After failing to reason with Gina, as she had Connor in her grasp, Manfred burns her alive with a propane tank from the RV since it was the closest thing he could find to Dragon's breath. Back at Home Cookin', Chuy and Joe discussed the fraying veil over dinner. They both believed that the veil was effecting the supernaturals' behavior. Chuy feared that he wouldn't be able to resist the pull. Joe got closer to him, telling Chuy that they had plenty of time to be scared. For that night, they were safe, and it's all they need to worry about for the time being. Then they kissed. In Angel Heart, Personality Skills Appearances Trivia Gallery ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- References Category:TV Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season One Characters Category:Strong Family Category:LGBT Characters Category:Supernaturals Category:Recurring Characters Category:Demons